Not Too Innocent
by Allazumi
Summary: Sasori figured out that Deidara was clueless, and he wanted to use it to his advantage to get what he wanted. Hidan had the same idea. Hidan/Deidara/Sasori Yaoi Lemon


Deidara wasn't innocent, far from it. He killed people for a living without a second thought before he was in the Akatsuki and now that he was in the organization he was satisfied as long as he could kill someone. When doing so, he used the brutal technique of bombs, to blow the target up. Fleeting and transparent. He was what some would call a monster.

But he was completely inexperienced in society, relationships, love, drugs, alcohol and most of all… sex. He didn't know right from wrong, and it didn't really concern him all that much because as long as he was doing what he loved he didn't care if it was right or wrong.

After being partnered with Deidara, Sasori had realized that the blonde was clueless to these things; he also realized that he could take advantage of that fact. As much as the blonde male annoyed him, and had a stupid opinion on art, Sasori was attracted to him. The kid was pretty evil and fucked up if he got joy from exploding people but that was what he was drawn to, which in itself was fucked up too.

One month after he had been partnered with Deidara, he was sitting in there shared room, working on his puppets. The particular one he had in front of him had long blonde hair, which reminded him of Deidara's silky locks. Then his thoughts went from innocent things like the blonde's hair, his lips, eyes and mouth then to his body, the way he could use it and what it would feel like to be within him and tasting him. He felt a throbbing sensation and looked down to see a bulge in his pants. After realizing that his member had hardened and grown to its full size, he went off looking for the hyperactive blonde fool.

While walking down one of the many hallways in the akatsuki lair, the red head heard the familiar, bubbly laughter coming from the lounge room and followed it. When entering the room, he caught sight of Deidara sitting on the large couch, playing with a rubix's cube, Hidan sitting close behind him, almost pressed against him, showing him which way to move it. Sasori was quite surprised that the silver haired Jashinist was capable of being anything but an ass to everyone around him. He watched for a little while, leaning on the doorframe before fully entering and walking over and sitting down next to Deidara and Hidan. From watching the two men he had realized that Hidan obviously had the same goal as himself, shamelessly hitting on the oblivious blonde.

'Dei-chan, what are you doing?' Sasori asked. Deidara looked up at Sasori, confusion in his eyes, the red head hardly spoke to him unless necessary.

'Danna!' The way the blonde called his name made his groin twitch. 'Hidan-san was just showing me how to use a rubix's cube.' The 16 year old answered happily.

He noticed that Deidara was wearing a pair of shorts that stopped mid thigh and left the rest of his legs bare, including his feet, as he wore no shoes and a somewhat tight shirt. Placing his hand on Deidara's bare thigh, he rubbed up and down, causing the blonde to let out a low moan, also making the shorts ride up further. Hidan also noticed this and an annoyed look flashed over his face and he started rubbing the blonde's side whilst leaning in closer, pressing his body against Deidara's.

Deidara let out another moan, this one a little bit louder and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he turned his head towards Hidan's, which was only a few centre meters away, making Sasori jealous.

'Hidan-san, I think I'm getting it now, un.' He held up the coloured cube that was half done and smiled sweetly. Both the older men's eyes filled with lust at his innocence. Sasori moved his hand over until it was rubbing the inside of Deidara's thigh and Hidan had slipped his hand up Deidara's shirt, rubbing his bare back.

'That's nice...' Hidan sighed at the same time Sasori said, 'Maybe you could show me some time.'

'I guess I could, Danna, but I'm still figuring it out. Hidan knows how, un.'

'Oh… Hidan could show you, while I help, Deidara. How about that?'

Hidan looked at the red head angrily but realized that there was probably no chance of him getting the blonde otherwise if he didn't share. When the blonde looked at him he grinned and said 'Yeah' then eyed Sasori, trying to see if he was seriously considering having a threesome with himself and Deidara. Sasori nodded when he saw the questioning look on Hidan's face, knowing what it meant.

'That would be awesome, un! I really want to figure this thing out.' They're attention was brought back to the blonde boy sitting between them. Hidan sat back into the corner of the couch and pulled Deidara with him, sitting him between his legs, Sasori climbed on top of Deidara, straddling the teen's waist. Azure eyes looked into the pair of reddish-brown eyes in front of him.

'Danna, un? What are yo-' Sasori cut off Deidara's words by crashing his own lips to the blonde's. He parted his lips, moaning slightly and Sasori pushed his tongue into the hot, wet cavern. Meanwhile Hidan was nipping and biting the blonde's neck, drawing blood, and then sucking the wounds to sooth the pain, his hands running up and down the blonde's sides. Deidara could feel their erections pressing into his back and stomach through they're clothes and his own hardening quickly.

Sasori pulled away, both the males were panting for breath. He reached down; gripping the hem of the black shirt Deidara wore and pulled it up. Deidara lifted his arms above his head as Sasori pulled his shirt higher and lowered them back down once the shirt was off. Hidan started sucking on his pulse and licking the pale back. Sasori leaned back; admiring the boy's toned stomach, before leaning forward and taking one of his nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nipped on the hardened pink nub. Both Hidan and Sasori were enjoying the sounds the younger male was making.

Somewhere between all this the red head had taken off his own shirt and was watching Hidan take off his. Moving one of his hands down lower until he reached the hem of Deidara's shorts, Sasori pulled his mouth away from the blonde's chest and looked him in the eyes. He rubbed the bulge in Deidara's shorts, making him groan and tilt his head back so it was resting on Hidan's shoulder. Lifting himself up off of Deidara, Sasori slid the 16 year old's shorts down to his ankles and sat back down on the now naked boy. He looked back up at Sasori, his eyes slightly scared or worried, the red head didn't know which.

'Deidara…' Said blonde swallowed and nodded. 'Have you done this before?' This time he shook his head. 'Okay, what do you know about sex then?' He searched the blonde's eyes, he looked completely lost.

'Nothing?' Again, he nodded. Hidan let out a small laugh, sat up a little bit straighter, pressing against Deidara's back again and bit into his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. 'This is gonna be more fun than I fucking thought.'

'I…I don't know what to do…' Deidara whimpered slightly.

'Don't worry, Dei. We'll do it.' Hidan said as he unzipped his pants, pulling his member out so it rubbed against the bomber's lower back. Sasori got off the blonde and kneeled in front of him, his hot breath sweeping over the others groin. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, then pushing his mouth as far as it would go around it, deep throating the younger boy. He did this for a while but pulled away before he could climax. Deidara groaned at the loss of contact. 'Don't stop, Danna, it felt so good.'

'It will feel a lot fucking better soon.' Hidan said from behind him and pulled the boy onto his lap, onto his own aching member. Said boy screamed out in pain as Hidan's length was forced inside of him without any preparation. Hidan moaned at how tight Deidara was. He pushed Deidara down onto the couch, so he was lying down with his ass in the air. Hidan thrust into him again and, even though his face was pushed into the fabric of the couch, his scream was loud and painful. Sasori sat on the ground, watching the scene unfold, stroking himself to the rhythm that Hidan was thrusting at.

The red head crawled up onto the couch and picked Deidara up off of his chest and slid in under him, pressing his entrance up against Deidara's fully erect penis. With Hidan's next thrust, Deidara was pushed into Sasori who let out a yelp of pain at the dry friction. Sasori continued stroking himself to ease the pain, whilst Deidara had started moaning and adding to the thrusts. The silver haired Jashinist bit down into Deidara's shoulder with sharp teeth, tearing the skin and lapping up the blood that spilled from the bite mark.

Deidara reached down and brushed away the red head's hand and started moving his hand up and down Sasori's organ, the tongue on his hand doing its fair share. The red head gasped when the tongue started swirling around the head of his penis, then cried out Deidara's name as he came into the mouth on Deidara's hand. Hidan pushed into Deidara's entrance harder, striking the prostate, he did this the next couple of times until Deidara also came, his seed filling Sasori who was still underneath him, rocking to the rhythm. Deidara went limp, lying on Sasori, completely exhausted and worn out. The both of them rocked with Hidan's thrusts, as Deidara hadn't pulled out of Sasori yet. Hidan bit down on a clear bit of skin, drawing blood and licking it up as he too released and spilled his seed within the panting blonde boy beneath him.

He collapsed on top of the two, out of breath and sweaty. The silver haired man was the first one to pull out. He stood up and walked over to the doorway.

'I'm gonna have a shower. Dei-chan, did you have fun?' The blonde merely nodded, then rested his head back onto Sasori, the rise and fall of his chest in sync with his own.

'I don't think I can move, Danna.' The blonde said pouting. The red head just laughed. 'Me too, Deidara.'


End file.
